Talk:Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer
= Votes for merger(with Brute Hammer) = Untitled They both touch on the same thing, anyway. --Spartan781 Talk | 10:42, 5 July 2007 (UTC) For Neutral Against = Talk Page = I think this article should be merged with the main Tartarus Article. Black Mercy 14:08, October 1 2006 :Disagree The Hammer is a weapon, Tartarus is a character. His article should have a section of the weapon, but the weapon itself also should have an article. -ED 23:45, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree I would have to agree with ED on this on. Also....I was just wondering, but when was the name of the hammer mentioned? --JohnSpartan117 07:59, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree Should have it's own article -- Esemono 00:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree Same, but if it is going to have its own article, does it have to be word for word of the section on the Tartarus page? Because it is :Haloman333 21:49, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Fist of Rukt In the box description for Halo 2 s3 Tartarus Action Figure it names the Fist of Rukt: :Tartarus alone is fit to wield the mighty Fist of Rukt, a battle hammer steeped in legend and blood. Joe Staten has used box descriptions from characters as canon before. I.E.Jackals are pirates and don't believe in The Great Journey -- Joe Staten Interview -- Esemono 00:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Sweet! Because of me this thing now has a source!--JohnSpartan117 06:32, 23 October 2006 (UTC) I'd like to point out that "Rukt" has no meaning in Dutch whatsoever, dunno where you got that from.--Lieutenant Alan 13:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) On the main page, it says that rukt means blood, so the hammer woul be called fist of blood. does anyone else think it sounds like the Bullet for My Valentine song "hand of blood", or am i thinking to hard? The Fist of Rukt is featured in the Believe ad "diorama" at 00:54. It is wielded by a white armored brute chieftain. Khyberium 01:13, 9 October 2007 (UTC) More Hammers One of the Brutes on Starry Night was holding a hammer, this was confirmed by Bungie. That means that the Gravity Hammer may be a common weapon in Halo 3, maybe even one the Master Chief can use. Therefore, it most certainly deserves an article. Though, the "Fist of Rukt" specific information could possibly be merged into the Tartarus article. -ED 02:18, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Huh?! Why does this article say only Tarturus can wield it?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 20:52, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Split? I think that Under Gravity Hammer It should have a "Fist of Rukit" Section. Rather then saying the Gravity Hammer is known as the "Fist of Rukit"Gzalzi :Done. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 16:46, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Removed Below Crystal Info It may contain shards from the mysterious crystal found in the book Halo: First Strike, as the crystal could alter gravity. :Good. That was pure speculation. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 16:46, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Is it possible to pick it up? Ive always tried to pick up the hammer but it wont budget anyone know how? i don't think they bothered to incorperate it as an actual weapon with on like 5 second playtime left.--Lieutenant Alan 13:55, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :yeah, it'll be worth as much as an empty brute shot, so why have a brute melee weapon when brutes can just pummel the players into trucks? fludz 'carnttuchmee 16:34, 2 June 2007 (UTC) As of this edit, the article says that the hammer can be used in Halo 3. Can that 'someone' who wrote that in show us where they got this info?? cause I'll be ecstatic if this thing does make it in (though, as normal enemies use it, it seems inevitable that it'll be usable). The magnetic attraction The assumption that the Fist of Rukt was magnetized because 343 Spark adhered to it seemsinvalid. If the Fist controls gravitational fields, it's equally plausible that he used a focused gravitoational field to atract the robot in question. --75.15.207.194 06:49, 29 August 2007 (UTC) update Someone should get a newer picture of the gravity hammer. Preferably, a picture of the one from Halo 3. Kap2310 22:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Who changes it to say it's a human weapon? It is a covenant loyalist weapon, quit reverting it. Video-wiki I started a video wiki describing the gravity hammer - took some pictures and clips to show it in action. I'm looking for more video clips, so anyone who has cool clips showing the Hammer is more than welcome to upload them. ChrisF 09:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Halo Reach It's pure speculation but I think the Gravity hammer will return in Halo Reach for two reasons: *The Reach ViDoc shows a stickynote with the word Gravity hammer on it with BRUTE written below it *In the weekly weekly update the multiplayer announcer (Jeff Steitzer) announces 'Grifball' which could be a new regular gametype but more importantly utilizes a Gravity hammer. (which should mean the energy sword is usable by spartans in reach too!) TMek7Leader of Team 42 09:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) yea, probly, but maybe not in campaign The gravity hammer will be returning in reach as a fact as it can be used in the new multiplayer beta Bustie24 23:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Dear Halo-Heads, I made the advantages section of this article a bulleted list to match the format of "Disadvantages," if this is unwanted notify me. Sincerely, Fellow Halo-Head